


Another View From the Edge

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Some mornings it really pays to get up early! This story is a sequel toA View From the Edge.





	Another View From the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Another View From the Edge

## Another View From the Edge

by Otterlady

* * *

This installment is for Celeste who asked the question after "View From the Edge" who is this woman? Well, I hope this answers your question. All names have been changed to protect the innocent. (By the by, no infringements are intended by my impure thoughts!) 

Another View from the Edge 
    
    
          by Otterlady
         
    

She opened her eyes to greet the morning sunlight peeking through the partially opened bedroom curtains. She hoped to herself that the neighbors hadn't seen the activities that had ensued in this room the previous evening. She stretched, enjoying the feel of slightly achy muscles, somewhat over used by the aforementioned activities. Looking up at the ceiling of her room, she smiled to herself and contemplated many things. This room itself was most pleasing to her. She had filled it full of her most treasured possessions. Her favorite books lined the shelves of the antique bookcase by the bedroom door. Pictures of summers long past, friends loved and left behind and family that she wished she could see just one more time, decorated the walls. Across from the windows was the wall hanging given to her by her godmother on her graduation from the Academy. It was a beautiful depiction of the Raven tale as interpreted by the Plains Indians of the Canadian Prairies. But the most important thing in the room at this moment was the being warming the space next to her. 

She turned over on her side, and admired the view before her. Strong, yet gentle features. Dark hair tousled in sleep. A slight smile turned up the edges of the lips that had tormented her dreams for so long. It still came as rather a shock to know that the emotions that had tied her tongue and made her into such a shrew had been echoed in the broad chest of this person. She wanted to touch that face and keep on touching it forever. 

Her thoughts must have intruded on whatever dream was flitting through his sleep, because he suddenly moved, pushing against her with his knees. She giggled as she wiggled backwards, her backside now inelegantly draped over the edge of the bed. Eyes of brilliant blue were trained on her and gentle arms pulled her back from the danger of falling only to push her over a very different kind of brink. 

"Good morning" was definitely an understatement. 

to be continued... 


End file.
